Archer
| Universe = | Series = ''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) | Featured = Archer & Armstrong | Writers = Fred Van Lente | Artists = Khari Evans ChrisCross | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''Archer & Armstrong: Far Faraway'' | Next = ''Archer & Armstrong: Mission: Improbable'' }} Solicitation Every enemy. Against each other. For centuries, the cloak-and-dagger coalition of conspiracies collectively known as The Sect has worked together to bring silent oppression and undercover tyranny to a world that thought it was free. But, now after centuries of profit sharing and uneasy alliances, the factions of The Sect are about to erupt into open conflict…and the only men that can end the insanity are Archer & Armstrong! Too bad they’re fighting for different sides! Why? How? And will either survive? The knockdown, drag-out A&A event of the year starts now – and no conspirator is safe! Collecting ARCHER & ARMSTRONG #14-17 by New York Times best-selling writer Fred Van Lente (Incredible Hercules) and acclaimed artists Khari Evans (Harbinger) and ChrisCross (Superman/Batman), jump into the series that IGN calls “a must read” with an all-new adventure pitching Archer & Armstrong into their biggest battle yet! Issues * * * * Synopsis Archer & Armstrong #14 1336 B.C. In Egypt, Pharoah Akhenaten was telling his harem about his plans to create a religion with one god for himself. The courtesans subsequently kill Akhenaten on behalf of four shadow ministers. The ministers form The Sect and vow to murder Aram-Ho-Tep, the court poet. Now Obadiah Archer jumps out of a timearc and contact Project Rising Spirit in order to meet the head at the Promised Land amusement park. At Promised Land, Archer fights P.R.S. troops before he speaks to Morris Kozol. Archer agrees to find the Holy Grail for Kozol in exchange to the truth as to why PRS calls him "Prodigal". In Wall Street, Mary Maria returns to The One Percent, who inform Mary-Maria they they have sold her to The Sisters of Perpetual Darkness. While they are celebrating, The One Percent are blown up. One of the One Percent minions makes his was to a run down block of flats. It is revealed that he planted the bomb that went off and that he is a member of The Black Bloc. Archer & Armstrong #15 Toyo Harada meets with the board of the Harada Global Conglomerates in order to discuss how the Harbinger Foundation will take advantage of the intra-faction fighting within The Sect. 1336 B.C. Armstrong and Ivar Anni-Padda watch on as a younger version of Armstrong is attacked by The Sect. While the pair catch up, the older Armstrong drops a vase of wine on one of the sect members. Armstrong tells Ivar that they are partners as they enter a timearc. October 11th, 1529 A.D. Armstrong and Ivar discuss their brother while they are drinking in Vienna. As they exit the building, Armstrong finds a monk who resembles Archer. The pair hurry to make it to the next timearc, where Mahmud hitches a ride. October 16th, 1813 A.D. Armstrong complains about Archer while drinking in London with Mahmud and Ivar. The next round comes in the form of the London Beer Flood, where Mahmud disappears. Ivar tells Armstrong about his experience in prison. January 16th, 1920 A.D. Armstrong finishes his beer in Chicago as prohibition comes into effect and gets into a bar fight. After drinking, Armstrong throws up and collapses on the street, only for Ivar to hand him over to Archer, stating that he has changed too much. November 5th, 2013 A.D. A courier gives Archer a message to go to Chicago in 1920. Archer & Armstrong #16 1336 B.C. The Sect are told that Aram-Ho-Tep is unable to be killed. They hide the Wheel of Aten and agree to erase Arams name from history. Now In Barcelona, The Black Bloc invade the Sagrada Familia. As Mary-Maria Archer is about to be killed by the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness, The Black Bloc attack them. Mary-Maria is released and aids the Sisters. Six-Months Later Armstrong wakes up in the Sudan where Archer tells him that his brother has gone. Archer tells Armstrong about how the world has gone to hell since the Sect fell into civil war. Armstrong is told that the only way to unite the Sect is by getting the Wheel of Aten. Archer and Armstrong fight a group of Sudanese rebels as Armstrong attempts to reconcile with Archer. The pair subsequently make their way to the pyramid of Akhanten. The Black Bloc fight the Master Builders. Sister Archer is informed that Obadiah Archer is travelling with Armstrong. Archer & Armstrong #17 Archer and Armstrong arrive at the Pharoahs Tomb in their search for the Wheel of Aten and are greeted by The Sect. Archer abandons Armstrong as the Sect attack him. Mary-Maria confronts Archer with the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness. Mary-Maria tells Archer that the Wheel was taken by the Master Builders. She also makes an offer to Archer for him to rule by her side, which he rejects. Months Ago Armstrong explains to Archer how his "immortality" works. Now Archer rescues Armstrong. As Archer attempts to apologise to Armstrong, The sisters blow up the tomb. Archer, Armstrong and The Sect work together to escape the flooding pyramid. Members of Project Rising Spirit, The Hashish-Eaters, The Black Bloc, The Master Builders and The Gnomes of Zurich pledge their loyalty to Archer as he forms The New Dominion. Morris Kozol gets Veronica to inform H.A.R.D. Corps of their new target, Obadiah Archer. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:AA TPB 004 COVER.jpg| Collected Issues Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 16.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 17.jpg| Sect Civil War Theme Variants By Michael Walsh Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 16 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 17 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg Related References